


Rose Apothecookie

by ICMezzo, sapphirescribe



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Rose Apothecary (Schitt's Creek), it's cookies y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICMezzo/pseuds/ICMezzo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirescribe/pseuds/sapphirescribe
Summary: David and Patrick and Alexis and Stevie and Johnny and Moira get baked.
Comments: 27
Kudos: 90
Collections: Schitt's Creek: Frozen Over (2020)





	Rose Apothecookie

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCFrozenOver2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCFrozenOver2020) collection. 



> Two friends decided this prompt seemed like a lot of fun to do while they were together for Thanksgiving. Unfortunately, plans had to be cancelled at the last minute (because 2020), so we had to execute our Schitt’s Creek cookie dreams from 3,000 miles apart. Execute is probably a gracious term for the results, but here we are. Enjoy.
> 
> (Dear prompter, sorry we went with sugar cookies instead of the requested gingerbread, but I hope we mostly fulfilled the brief regardless.)

[ ](https://postimg.cc/gwTsqFTH)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/) [](https://postimages.org/) [](https://postimg.cc/mhFXjkRz)


End file.
